Crimson Color Scheme
by dame-Rae
Summary: Running from the Mafia proved to be harder than originally thought. With ally and foe combining into one huge search group, Tsuna began to rethink his decision of running away. Then again, the stumbling redhead right next to him was just as much to blame. 0027. Slight-AU. T for language and some sexual content.


Author's Note: This is not AU, but more like AE or AP. Alternative ending/plotting. The plot begins to change right after chapter 286, where Enma suggests Tsuna runs away. Additionally, this chapter begins shortly after that (specifically in chapter 292), with slight back-tracking.

This story will contain three chapters; a three-shot. This is the first one, obviously ^^". Feedback is helpful and much appreciated, but not necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _**Katekyō Hitman Reborn!**_ ( 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! ). This series belongs to Akira Amano. Otherwise, 0027 would be a full fledged ship, complete with fluff on the edges and hardcore lemon hiding inside.

* * *

**Plans of an Escape**

To say that Enma was infuriated was an understatement. The rage he held towards the Vongola Famiglia and all its inherited boss's had been fueling for years now, all living up to this moment in time. But it wasn't the supposedly powerful mafia family that held the source of Enma's current anger. It was him himself - though don't be fooled. Vongola still had everything to do with it.

He had been stupid, suggesting they'd run away. Just exactly what was he thinking? Even with knowing that escape was impossible – after all, you can't run away from the mafia. Once you're in, you're in. Especially with how involved he and Tsuna both were, running wasn't and never could be an option – Enma still suggested it. He wasn't even testing Tsuna then, although the young Shimon told himself time and time again that he had been.

No, Enma had genuinely wanted to run away. He still hated the mafia, but he hated Vongola more. For that moment – and many others during his stay here in Namimori – Enma had found Tsuna to be different. He wasn't mafia type, nor Vongola type. He was just a kid pushed into an unlucky faith that he couldn't help, and was forced into the cold, brutal world of the mafia. Tsuna didn't want anything to do with fighting and power, and Enma admired him for it. He recalled the few times when he wanted to run away from his own faith, and so it was with rosy lips and open wounds on his cheeks that Enma had mumbled that small suggestion, the one that currently sent him on a rampage with himself.

It was soon after, when he caught Tsuna fighting that he realized Vongola was still Vongola, no matter what body the blood traveled to. Even if Tsuna still fought with reluctance (against a beast nonetheless), and seemed to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode with a small bit of hesitance, all this would change. Even if he was good now, a switch would soon be flipped. Whether that happened now or later didn't matter. Tsuna will always be the enemy. He cannot be trusted for a second – otherwise, Shimon Decimo would face the same fate that Shimon Primo did. Betrayal that hurt like no other. Even if Enma doubted that this would lead to his and the others' demise (they were incredibly strong, after all) the emotional pain would not be something Enma wanted to face. He had enough of it already.

Therefore, Tsuna is still his foe, even if his evil side has yet to come. He's dirty and tainted with the Vongola sin that ran thick through his veins, and even if he looked up at Enma with complete trust and worry in his eyes, this fact cannot be forgotten. He is the enemy. He and the rest of the Vongola family. They must pay for what they did all those years ago.

But this gave no excuse for Enma's actions. For speaking of running, fleeing like the little coward Tsuna seemed to be at times. And it certainly didn't cover for what the conversation he had just had with Tsuna prior to him hoping in the shower, and prior to Enma taking his own.

Even then, Enma had been screaming at himself inside of his head. He was battling between a heated conversation with himself, and one with Tsuna that held a lot of revealed secrets, all given reluctantly. As if the first discussion regarding Tsuna and his soon-to-be position of Vongola Decimo wasn't bad enough...

* * *

"_I was told by the ninth today to decide whether or not I want to become boss by the morning ceremony," Tsuna spoke suddenly, breaking the previous silence that surrounded the boys. Enma had been found seated beside Tsuna's kotatsu, waiting for him patiently only to announce his patrolling today. Tsuna had certainly been surprised, but it wasn't long before he joined Enma, debating whether to sit next to him or not before crouching diagonal from him. It was then that silence enveloped them, and Tsuna could only last a few minutes of it before speaking what was on his mind._

_He had immediately caught Enma's much-wanted attention, and it was only after a brief pause did Tsuna continue speaking, his eyes saddened and focused on his slightly-worn jeans. On the contrary, Enma stared directly at him, taking in his appearance and aura with a few swipes down his body. Tsuna didn't notice his wandering eyes. "Ninth said to do as I wish but...I could tell that he wants me to become boss and revert the family back to how is was during the days of Primo."_

"_Vongola the Ninth said that?" asked Enma, although he wasn't surprised in the least. It ran through the blood, after all. What more could he expect?_

"_Yeah...but," Tsuna paused, his gaze coming up to briefly meet Enma's as he gulped, his frown deepening. "I think you know Enma-kun...that I'm not fit to be a mafia boss!" _

_Well, maybe it was proving to take a little longer to reach Tsuna._

_Tsuna continued without a beat, his voice softer and lower in tone. "I suck at sports and studies and everything else...I really don't think I can stand above people and give out orders." _

_Enma looked at him with an unreadable expression, one Tsuna could not see because of the crimson locks covering the Shimons' matching eyes. He hated himself for being able to sympathize with Tsuna, and even going as far as believing his little confession. "Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Eh?" Tsuna jumped a little, startled. "Ah- s-sorry." He lifted his hands up in a defending position in front of him, as if blocking Enma from himself. He continued to talk, this time feeling a little worse than before. Did Enma even care about any of this? "It's just that I don't have anyone to talk to about mafia stuff..._

"_Gokudera-kun believes I should be boss...Reborn is practically here for that too." A small, sad smile spread across Tsuna's face, causing Enma's heart to thud a little painfully, especially at the next words that came out of the brunets' mouth. "It was the first time I was told to run away..."_

_So Tsuna was still thinking about that after all. Enma found himself shifting his gave back down to the ground, scratching the rug with a dirty, untrimmed fingernail. He began to idly draw swirly designs into it, already knowing where the conversation was leading and not liking it at all._

"_You're the only one that understands what it's like for a mafia member to hate the mafia," Tsuna continued, raising a hand to scratch his head as he stared at Enma's scrapped fingers, feeling a sudden itch in the back of his scalp._

"_Don't put me in the same category as you."_

"_Eh?" Tsuna's eyes reverted back to Enma's, widening a little in surprise when he saw Enma glaring straight at him. He slowly dropped his hand, letting it lay limply in his lap._

_Enma looked away, his glare softening slightly as his gaze returned back to his chipped nails. "Unlike your lot, my family has had a lot of scary things inflicted upon us by other mafia members."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

_Enma looked at him exasperated, feeling tired and angry and just plain _sad. _"The Shimon family has dealt with a lot of crap from other families because we're famous as a small and weak family." His eyes narrowed slightly, gaze hardening once again as he whispered in a deep tone, "You could never understand our pain, Tsuna-kun."_

_Tsuna's eyes remained wide at hearing this. He knew that the Shimon family were very weak and small in number, but he had never once thought that so much pain could be inflicted upon them. While one look at Enma's bandaged face and bruised figure would prove of the pain Enma spoke of, Tsuna always thought this to be the work of school bullies and not mafioso. Then again, the way Enma spoke of this pain was as if he meant something that ran so much deeper than just physical hurt. He really didn't understand what the Shimon boy meant. "S-sorry..."_

_It was then that a long silence clouded the room once again. Both teens kept their eyes trained on the floor, with Tsuna glancing up every once in a while. It seemed to stretch forever, and just as Tsuna decided to say something else, Enma had opened his mouth and spoke once more, causing the smaller brunet to let out a small 'Mm?' in surprise. _

"_But..." Enma finally said, drawing his legs closer to himself and wrapping his arms around his knees in a tight, comforting grip. He looked up at Tsuna's sweet brown, anticipating orbs as he continued, "There are times when I feel that I could be friends with you, Tsuna-kun."_

_Then, catching the surprise and pleasure circling in Tsuna's gaze, he dropped his eyes back to his knees, dipping a little closer to his crossed arms. "Tsuna-kun is different from the other, scary mafia people."_

_Another silence filled the room, but this one seemed to disappear quickly as Tsuna straightened his back out and leaned a little forward. "I..." His eyes pleaded with Enma to look at him, quivering slightly. "I...!" Enma looked up, silently begging Tsuna to hurry and spit it out already. "I already consider us friends!" Enma's shoulders tensed, his eyes widening slightly. "I've never met anyone in the mafia who I can relate to as much as I can relate to you! And the same goes for the others too..!_

"_Even without the ceremony, I really think it's great that we were able to meet each other!" Tsuna finished, still looking into Enma's eyes, which lowered to stare at Tsuna's nose, making him feel a bit self-conscious. He wanted to squirm, but resisted the urge as he continued to smile at Enma._

_Enma, on the other hand, found it hard to pull himself together. His heart pounded hard and slow against his chest, and he felt something stir in his stomach. He didn't want to think about what that might mean, so he decided to speak after a few seconds of silence. _

_With his eyes dropping back towards the floor, Enma mumbled in a barely-audible voice. "I think I'd understand you a lot better too. You should just do whatever you want." Tsuna continued to stare at him for a few seconds more, opening his mouth to ask Enma what he meant by that before another person beat him to it._

"_Tsu-kun! Your bath is ready!"_

* * *

The stupid, idiot of a Shimon had to make matters worse in the second...

* * *

_It was during the span of time when Tsuna was busy showering that Enma decided to busy himself as much as possible, trying to block his mind from the other brunet. He had set up his bed and took out the necessary items he'd need in the shower – soap, strawberry-scented shampoo, etc – and his sleepwear. He even went as far as calling Adelheid, who had sounded as if she was just getting out the bath herself. Their conversation was short, and when she had asked Enma his reason for calling, he had to lie and say he just wanted to know how everything was going on over there._

_Talking to Adelheid hadn't turned out to do him much good however, or maybe it did. Just before they hung up, Adelheid had reminded him about their mission, probably sensing hesitation and unsureness in the other. Vongola sin, right right. The thought never left his mind, he reassured, and then proceeded to hang up. _

_It was shortly after that that Tsuna entered the room, small water droplets still falling from the ends of his matted hair. Tsuna walked over to his bed, sitting on it and using the towel that he had wrapped around his bare neck to absorb anymore water that remained in his hair. Enma found himself staring at Tsuna's unclothed chest, all thoughts of his mission momentarily fleeing his mind._

"_Sorry, did I take long?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head when he noticed Enma staring. He continued to scrub at his head, having to break eye contact with the other as he briefly flipped his head over to capture the last drops of water that hung to the ends of his deep-brown hair._

_Enma took this opportunity to scan Tsuna's body a little more openly, noticing a few purple and yellow bruises on his stomach and how incredibly loose those sweat pants were on him. "No," he answered, then gave himself a few more seconds of observation before regaining his composure and rising from his spot on the ground. "I'll be going now."_

"_Ah- Enma-kun wait!" Tsuna called out, reaching a hand out despite how faraway Enma was. The redhead was almost out the door now, but paused when he heard Tsuna call his name. Looking over his shoulder, Enma waited patiently for the other to continue, shifting his body to face Tsuna's a little more._

"_U-uhh, you forgot your stuff." Tsuna's voice faltered a bit, feeling a little embarrassed, and gestured with a fling of his hand to the pile of clothes and bag of toiletries that Enma left on his sheets._

"_Oh." He slowly retraced his steps, kneeling down to pick up said 'stuff' before standing up again. Tucking everything under an arm, Enma faced Tsuna, watching as the brunet began pulling a cotton t-shirt over his head. What a shame, Enma thought, but then had to mentally scold himself for thinking such a thing. Without missing a beat, Enma mumbled his thanks to Tsuna, turning back to shuffle out the door._

"_I'll be quick." He added before crossing the doorway, feeling a little stupid for doing so. Tsuna just stuttered out an 'okay', which was muffled by his shirt, by the sound of it. Enma then proceeded to walk towards the bathroom, scolding himself the whole way through for acting like an idiot. Both to Tsuna, and to himself. He should really stop thinking about his enemy now, before the thoughts get any worse._

* * *

Tsuna is the enemy, Tsuna is the enemy, Sawada Tsuna, soon-to-be tenth boss of the dark and evil Vongola Famiglia, is the enemy. His ancestors cursed his blood by betraying not only the Shimon family, but many others. They executed Shimon Cozart for his power, and put the Shimon name to shame. They are responsible for every death related to the Shimon Famiglia, and that included Enma's own family. That same blood that murdered his ancestor is now in Tsuna, and therefore apart of him.

So why was it that Enma still found himself fantasizing about running away with the young brunet? Why did he wish the Inheritance Ceremony could be put on hold for a few months more, or that another worthy candidate with more fighting experience and power would come and take Tsuna's place as Vongola Decimo? Why did he find his heart stuttering whenever Tsuna looked at him with those big, brown, trusting eyes?

Enma knew the answer to this. It was plainly written across his face, which he now starred at through the fogged mirror in Tsuna's bathroom. But that didn't mean he wanted to accept this fact – he would refuse to give in so easily. Sighing, Enma gave one last brush through his crimson locks before setting the borrowed brush down. He then turned and left the bathroom, clutching the used, damp towel he held in his hands.

It was a little while later, maybe half an hour, when the two were settled in bed and ready to fall asleep at lights' out. Enma had his spot on the floor, a few feet away and below Tsuna who, naturally, stayed seated on his bed. Both guys were wrapped up in fluffy blankets, Enma avoiding Tsuna's gaze by keeping his back towards him. He still felt anger, towards the brunet and himself, and perhaps maybe a little embarrassed at his previous actions.

However, that wasn't the end of it, not that he was aware. That wasn't until later, once he found out that the downfall of events occurring only worsened. He could have easily prevented it, between now and then, had he known. If only he payed more attention to his no-good roommate-for-the-night, maybe _maybe _things wouldn't have turned out the way they did.

It started a few minutes after Tsuna's mom had bid the boys goodnight, and flipped the light switch off. In the darkness, Enma had found himself slowly relaxing, with thoughts that after this night, he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt or feelings of...sympathy he felt towards the descendent of one of his family's biggest traitors.

But then a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he found himself almost jumping at the unexpected touch. He only questioned who the hand belonged to for half a second, for it was fairly obvious. His suspicions were answered not a moment later, when a small whimper of "Enma-kun," left said descendents' mouth.

Enma didn't speak or move for a few seconds, and it was only when the hand tightened around his shoulder that he shifted his position. His back met the floor and his head turned to look up at the arm connected to that hand, connected to the body that belonged to a rivaling family.

Tsuna waited for Enma to speak, but when it became clear that his attention was his only response, Tsuna filled up the silence once again. "I've been thinking," he started, hand falling off Enma's shoulder and returning to its spot on the bed, helping the other in supporting his weight, "about what you said earlier."

Enma raised a questioning eyebrow, a silent push to continue, even if Tsuna couldn't see it through the pitch black darkness. The only thing that served as a light was the small amount of moonshine streaming in through the window, but that was hardly enough to even see an outline of Tsuna's figure.

Tsuna continued on anyway, only pausing to cross his arms and lay his chin atop them. "I think..I think it would be better...for me to runaway." He admitted, whispering the last words softly, as if his mother or Reborn or someone might have heard him if he didn't. Despite the fact that they're all rooms away, most sleeping soundly.

At this, Enma found his eyes widening slightly, clearly taken aback. This had to be a joke. He wasn't serious when he suggested running. Well maybe a little...

As Enma thought more, he found this predictable. After the past events, surely Tsuna would be even more for running than going through with the ceremony, or even facing anyone as he told them all for a final time that he would _not _be crowned as Vongola Tenth. That they had better look for another boss, even after all of the battles fought and power inherited directly from Primo himself. Enma himself even showed support throughout it all, another stupid act on his part. He had been wishing that Tsuna would run, and it appeared that his wish would be granted.

But what would this mean? What would happen now if Tsuna were to run? Obviously, the ceremony would be put off, in favor of finding the boss or maybe – hopefully – looking for a new one. Even so, Enma didn't know what the dispute between Vongola and Shimon would evolve to. Feelings would remain unchanged, that was obvious enough, but without a boss and a group of Guardians to direct that anger to, what will happen?

Enma could only imagine them waiting even longer for a new candidate to appear, steal the title of Vongola Decimo before having _that_ ceremony crashed and ruined by the hands of Enma himself. This, however, could take months, maybe even years. And he knew for a fact that many members were growing impatient, Julie especially.

As Enma pondered this, he found himself gnawing on his lower lip, eyes lowering in thought. It was then that he noticed that Tsuna was no longer laying down on his bed, but instead rising up in a sitting position before placing his feet on the ground. Enma found himself slowly rising up as well, crossing his legs as he sat.

"So you're going through with it after all." It wasn't a question, though Enma had meant for it to be. His eyes traveled up to stare at Tsuna, squinting through the darkness in an attempt to make out his features. He caught a hand moving towards the desk that sat next to Tsuna's bed, and behind Enma's station.

Soon, a small red light flickered on, illuminating the dark room in crimson hues. It made Enma's hair and eyes stand out even more, Tsuna noted, before retracting his hand and hunching his back a little more before answering. "Yea. I mean...I don't want to...I'm kind of scared to be honest. But I'm even more scared of what would happen if I stayed. I can't do this, I'm stuck, and I just need to get out.."

Enma nodded, glancing down at the red-tinted blanket that pooled around his thin waist. "You can't do that now though."

"Huh?"

"It's too early in the night to leave. You have to wait a few hours until everyone is deep asleep and the streets are mostly empty until you can move," Enma clarified, peaking up through his bangs to catch the small look of understanding that crossed Tsuna's face.

"Right," Tsuna nodded, a look of gratitude crossing his face."...say, Enma...you're planning on coming too, right?"

Silence filled the room for the umpteenth time that day as Enma contemplated this. Coming? What made Tsuna think that Enma would actually want to run away, with _him_ of all people? He hadn't said that he would, right? And it's not like he ever mentioned how he might, possibly, hold crippling, unidentifiable feelings towards the other. Then again, he did mention his hatred toward the mafia, how he had wanted to run from it any times, and how he found a good friend in Tsuna that knocked down all of his expectations in the boy.

So, Enma had egged this on. Everything up until now has been his influence, his unintended intervention. Now, he was left with a pile of broken eggshells, all of which he had to carefully maneuver his way through or else he might end up getting hurt as well.

"I don't know, Tsuna-kun," _I don't want to leave my family, _he was about to say, before quickly deciding against it. That sentence alone would do more harm than good.

Tsuna found himself frowning deeply, and a huge wave of disappointment seemed to wash over him. "But you said you didn't like the mafia either! I thought Enma-kun wanted to run away," He whisper-yelled, tone growing softer towards the end.

"That's true, but-" Enma began, but Tsuna quickly cut him off.

"I can't do this without you Enma-kun. You've helped me so far...you're the only one that actually understands what I'm feeling. I don't want to burden you or steal you away or anything like that...but I thought Enma-kun and I were on the same page.." Then, as if those words weren't enough to tear at Enma's heart, Tsuna leaned down until he was kneeling in front of Enma, now eye-level.

"Enma-kun is the only one I want to do this with," Tsuna felt himself blush lightly at the words, though he didn't understand why. Perhaps he was a little embarrassed, admitting this to a friend he only met a short time ago. But the words rang true. He felt a bond that tied them together, something that linked centuries back – not that he had any knowledge of this – and that same bond is what lead him here, down on his knees, confessing his thoughts and admitting his weakness. Yes, it was definitely embarrassing, but Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to care.

That same bond is what was pulling Enma to finally look up at Tsuna, feeling somewhat like a cornered lamb. He saw a mixture of emotions in those big, amber orbs and found himself reflecting some of those emotions. Embarrassment, sadness, hope, doubt, longing, want, and something that looked a bit like hunger.

Then, the cornered lamb pounced.

"Tsuna-kun.." Enma whispered, sad eyes falling half closed as he reached his arms out, wrapping them around Tsuna. He didn't know what came over him, but suddenly he just wanted to hug Tsuna, just to wash the sadness in those eyes away. He initially went in for a hug, and as he found his embrace returned, he soon found the warmth radiating from Tsuna's body not enough for his taste.

It was then that Tsuna leaned in more in the hug, setting his chest firmly against Enma's. The Shimon boss found himself uncrossing his legs and leaning back slightly as Tsuna leaned in. The weight became a bit too much for him and Enma soon fell out of the embrace, laying down on his back with a flushed Tsuna on top of him.

"Enma," Tsuna breathed, leaning in closer, a leg in between Enma's. He was careful not to actually touch him, despite the small brush of his knee against the others' thigh as he continued to close the distance between them until only a few more inches were left. "Come with me, please?" Tsuna begged, lower lip jutting out in a small pout.

This was so unfair. Even knowing that Tsuna wasn't doing any of this on purpose, wasn't trying to seduce Enma into saying yes, Enma couldn't help but feel as if that was what the pleading brunet intended all along. He found himself gulping slightly, before nodding.

A small smile spread across Tsuna's face, and he accepted the response instantly. He was about to back away before a hand shot out and curled itself around the back of Tsuna's neck, forcefully pushing him back down. The action caused Tsuna's balance to fail him, resulting in his thigh brushing against a certain semi-hard member as he fell forward, lips almost painfully smashing against Enma's as a low groan left his mouth.

Tsuna tried to pull back as soon as the shock left him, bracing his hands on either side of Enma's head in order to push himself back up, but an arm had snaked itself around his waist, keeping it held firmly against Enma's stomach. With the hand still on his neck, Tsuna found himself trapped, and a dark shade of red was quick to cross his cheeks.

He whined slightly, indicating his discomfort with their current position. But the whine only served in making Enma's still lips finally move against his own, and it was soon that Tsuna found himself melting into the kiss.

The same could be said for Enma, of course, who was the one to initiate the kissing. His lips moved slowly against the brunets', only slightly frustrated with the lack of response. His grip on Tsuna's waist tightened, while his other hand loosened its tight hold. Bandaged fingers traveled up to wrap themselves in Tsuna's spiky, yet surprisingly soft, hair, and Enma's head tilted in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

As Enma's hand stroked the thigh that rested against his groin, a small pink tongue darted out to brush against a pair of moist lips. A small gasp was heard above him, and before Enma could make use of the opening Tsuna created, the young brunet abruptly pulled away, fingers curling against the rough carpet as he tried to recover from the shock.

What were they doing? They've only just become friends, and this is something Tsuna had claimed not too long ago. Now, a few hours later, they were suddenly engaged in an _increasingly heated_ make-out session, of which Tsuna found himself almost succumbing to.

And to his absolute horror, he was actually _turned on._ His heart thumped wildly against his chest and his face flushed in embarrassment and want. His eyes were hazy, not completely focused, and he found breathing to be a challenging ordeal. Something hard was pressed firmly against his thigh, and Tsuna's own member was starting to feel tight in his restricting pajama bottoms. Kyoko never rose this sort of reaction out of him, even when Tsuna masturbated in his own bedroom to the girl. Perhaps it was because this was his first sexual contact with another person, but the hard thudding in his ears told him that wasn't all.

Enma's hold loosened on him as he slowly felt the realms of reality pulling him back in. "Oh, uh...s-sorry Tsuna-kun..." He stuttered out awkwardly, avoiding looking at the stiff Vongola heir above him, who wasn't facing him anyway. But Tsuna heard him, and Enma saw the shorter guy shake his heard from his peripheral vision.

"Just...J-just give me some time to think, okay E-Enma?" Tsuna rushed out, and Enma gave him a small nod in response, fully acknowledging how fucked they were because of him.

Tsuna rose into a sitting position, straddling the redheads' stomach. His already tender and bruised lips were worried further as teeth clamped tightly into them, hands sliding up Enma's shoulder and down his chest only to clench tight fists into his shirt. A few minutes of silence filled the room, in which none of their pulse rates slowed any, but Tsuna spent this valuable time thinking.

This was weird. Weird and far too sudden. Tsuna couldn't even remember what had happened to start this, or how he even ended up on the floor. Enma was just a friend, and friends don't kiss each other in early-midnight, especially two guy friends.

The sexuality issue was perhaps one of the biggest things Tsuna thought of in those two, short minutes. Never once before had he been attracted to a guy. He didn't find same-sex couples disgusting or wrong per-se, b-but he never before found a guy attractive enough to kiss.

Okay...maybe there were a few exceptions. Like those pretty-boy models or a few people he met in the future...and it was only just a few!

Tsuna found _some_ guys attractive, but not many. Gokudera had a certain appealing charm to him, i-if you look past his obsessiveness with Juudaimeand the grouchy looks he threw at anyone who walked within a ten-foot radius of him. It lied there in his sea-green eyes, and his style of clothing. Yamamoto was short-of handsome, and the Spanner of the future had a certain sex appeal hidden behind machines and grease, and hinted whenever the blond sucked on one of those beloved lollipops. But infatuation or anything of its like never rose. He found some guys pretty or handsome or kind-of sexy, but it never went beyond acknowledgment. Like an awareness of sort.

This was obviously not enough to prove Tsuna liked guys. He thought about girls more often, e-even if his time spent thinking about anyone/thing besides his famiglia (fighting or not) and failing grades was surprisingly scarce.

Now that Tsuna thought about it, Kyoko-chan had been the only girl Tsuna ever liked for about a decade, and all of this started when she bumped into him one day in his first year of elementary school. Tsuna had expected her to scowl or run or yell at him, much like the other kids did, but instead Kyoko gave a polite smile, apologized, and then walked away.

And that was it.

Fuck, maybe Tsuna _was_ gay.

Gulping, he forced his mind to quit panicking as he observed Enma, taking in his features. From his vibrant crimson hair, to his equally blood-red eyes, and cheeks that rivaled in color with both, Tsuna observed. Taking in his dry, cut lips and the several, dirty bandages that littered Enma's face, Tsuna concluded he didn't look too bad. It was all kind of endearing, really.

Meanwhile, Enma's mind raced with the thoughts of Vongola's betrayal, his own by doing this, and how he'd probably be deducted from his position as Shimon Decimo. But mostly, he thought about what just happened. How warm and soft Tsuna's lips were against his own cracked ones, and the brief taste of honey that exploded over his taste buds when Enma licked them. How he wanted those filthy, clean hands to be held against his own and how he wished for Tsuna's thigh to be pressed against his still-hard groin once again. Enma found himself licking his lips, tasting them.

This was all so, so, so wrong. Extremely wrong. He's a failure of a Shimon, falling for his enemy almost as soon as they met. He's a failure, a traitor, a no-good, dirty, stinking, sin filled loser who-

Warmth spread across Enma's most heavily-wounded cheek, and his thoughts were pulled to an abrupt stop. Taking a deep breath in, Enma reverted his gaze back to honey-brown-tinted-red orbs, which held a hint of uncertainty and hunger in them.

"Okay," Tsuna breathed, placing a forearm a few inches from Enma's head as he lowered himself. The palm that was lightly stroking Enma's cheek had stilled its action, in order to mimic his other arm in supporting his weight.

"Okay?" Enma's breath hitched, and Tsuna gave him a small nod. The red that scattered across his cheeks did not go unnoticed by the brunet, and vice versa.

"Okay...I-I'll give it a shot." Tsuna muttered, further closing the gap between them.

_So you like me now? _Enma wanted to ask, but his question was interrupted by another pair of lips pushing against his own. He quickly melted against them, chest tightening as he immediately responded.

The slow moving of their lips began to gradually speed up and grow more feverish, desperate, hot. The pace soon reverted back to its previous one, and it wasn't long before Enma repeated his earlier action. A tongue darted out and lapped at Tsuna's mouth until it opened, before worming it's way inside. It met with another of its kind, and a small noise rumbled in Tsuna's chest.

Both boys were incredibly inexperienced, and the clashes of tongue and teeth proved this. The kiss was sloppy, but still carried groans from the pair. Messy, but heated and _really really hot._

Enma's arms grabbed onto skinny-but-not-as-bony-as-his-own hips, and in a sudden twist of his body their positions switched. Tsuna let out a small yelp of surprise, back aching slightly as it made contact with the floor, but the pain was soon forgotten. Lips reconnected, legs entangled themselves together, fingers tugged at masses of scarlet hair and bandaged hands traveled up the brunets' sides. Tongues continued to wrestle each other, and a low moan left Tsuna's mouth and traveled into Enma's as a sudden thrust of hips made his focus loosen greatly.

Well, at least they knew what they would be doing for the next few hours until they left. Shimon be damned.

**End of Chapter.**


End file.
